


Heavy Metal Parasite

by shadowblade_tara



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Crack Taken Seriously, David is a Pure SoulTM, Don't @ Me, Eddie finds out, Gen, I'm so sorry, Interviews, That's it, The Guy is a Klyntar, abuse of chocolate, fluff piece, real life people written by a peep who's never met them, that's the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 06:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19167868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowblade_tara/pseuds/shadowblade_tara
Summary: An interview with none other than David Draiman leads Eddie to a new discovery he didn't think was possible.





	Heavy Metal Parasite

Eddie has to admit, on this interview, he’s a little nervous.

It’s not his usual gig – just a fluff piece interviewing the lead singer of a band that’s passing through San Francisco. Nothing more than a fluff piece, but it’s a nice change of pace from trying to hunt down bad guys. Eddie has developed a sort of fondness for these kinds of articles, especially when he’s interviewing genuinely good people. 

David Draiman of Disturbed is one such person.

Helps that Eddie has been a fan of his music since college. It also really helps that Venom likes his music as well. It’s one of the few things they can both listen to together without arguing.

Speaking of – 

**Wanna see him!**

Eddie chuckles. He’s standing in the dressing room, waiting for the man of the hour to appear. “We will, chill out. He’s a busy guy.” He keeps his voice low even though he has the Bluetooth hooked around his ear. “We can’t just expect him to drop everything because some magazine wants an interview.” Venom just sulks at that, which makes Eddie chuckle again. Before he can tease the symbiote about it, David walks into the dressing room.

“You must be Eddie Brock.”

They shake hands. Eddie can feel Venom vibrating with excitement, and he has to hold back his laughter. “I am. Thanks for meeting with me, Mr. Draiman.”

“Just David.” He motions for Eddie to take a seat before sitting on the couch across from him. He slouches there with an easy grace, clearly not at all concerned with Eddie’s reputation. Good. The last thing Eddie wants right now is a defensive interview. “Gotta say, I’m surprised you didn’t go back to The Brock Report.”

Eddie smiles and offers a small shrug. “Kissing ass leaves a bad taste in my mouth.”

David laughs at that. “Yeah, but you were right though.”

“Doesn’t mean they won’t make me do it again.” Eddie pulls out his notepad and pen. “Let’s go ahead and get started. I imagine you’ve got a lot to do before the concert tonight.”

David makes a motion with his hand. “Go ahead.”

“So, about the new album, Evolution – “

He doesn’t get the chance to finish asking the question before the door opens. Guitarist Dan Donegan walks into the room. “Sorry to interrupt – “

“I’ll forgive you if you brought my snack.” David teases.

Dan rolls his eyes and tosses his bandmate an extra-large bag of peanut M&Ms. “Dude, you know there’s a thing called diabetes, right?”

“Nah, won’t be a problem.” David says cheerfully.

“You have a problem.”

“I like chocolate!”

“Does your wife know you love M&Ms more than her?”

“She cheats on me with Kit-Kats.”

By this stage, it’s all Eddie can do to keep his laughter to a minimum. His shoulders are shaking, David has a shit-eating grin on his face, and Dan has the exasperated look of a put-upon father. Finally, Dan just rolls his eyes and heads back out. 

“Make the parasite let you eat veggies on occasion! It’s called color in your diet!”

“M&Ms are lots of colors!”

As the dressing room door clicks shut, something clicks in Eddie’s mind.

Chocolate. The Guy. Wait.

**Eddie?**

“Parasite?” he asks, raising an eyebrow.

There. For just a second, David freezes before an easy, albeit practiced, grin crosses his face. “Inside joke.” he says dismissively. “If I had a parasite, my wife would have something to say about it.”

Eddie grins back. He pulls his own stash of chocolate chips from his jacket pocket and holds them up. Something that might be suspicion crosses David’s face. Eddie decides to just say it. Somewhat.

“They don’t like being called parasites. How does Dan get away with that?”

For a long moment, David just stares at him, head tilted to the side. Then, suddenly, he grins. 

“We had a feeling LIFE was up to something.” he says. “That’s a hell of a story, Brock.”

Eddie grins. “We’ll tell it to you sometime. Maybe after the concert, if you have time.”

“I’ll make time.” David says cheerfully. “I’m surprised you made the connection that fast.”

“The Guy, now that I know about the chocolate, is quite clearly a symbiote.” Eddie says dryly. “That was ballsy.”

“Eh, Guy likes the attention. Let’s get on with the interview so we can get to the good stuff.”

Eddie laughs and leans back in his seat. “Right. Now, about the Evolution album . . . . “

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants it, I might be convinced to write another chapter, maybe explaining how Guy wound up on Earth. 
> 
> This was a brainfart from over six months ago, don't judge me lol


End file.
